


One Foot On the Floor

by victoria_p (musesfool)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-11
Updated: 2005-02-11
Packaged: 2017-12-09 12:18:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“One foot on the floor, Moony. Stops the room from spinning.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Foot On the Floor

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to darthfox for the superquick beta. Written for devkel’s birthday challenge. My assignment was _MWPP-era, Remus/Sirius, totally smashed_ for Sarina.

"I can't believe he fucking locked us out. Bloody tosser," Sirius says, pounding on the door to the seventh-year boys' dormitory. He raises his voice and yells, "Oi, Prongs! Let us in or I'll fucking hex your balls off."

Remus sighs and shakes his head, then leans against the door as the corridor tilts. He presses an ear to the wood to the right of where Sirius is banging, ready to leap away if Sirius's aim should falter. Or, to be honest, to slide away. He doesn’t think he’s in any condition to leap at the moment, having drunk half a bottle of red currant rum at the Hog’s Head.

"He must have put a Silencing charm on it, because I can't hear anything, and you know how loud he is."

Sirius snickers, and his eyes light with unholy mischief. "Lily, oh, God, Lily. Liiiiilllllllleeeeeeeeeee, fuck me harder," he moans, loudly enough that doors open below and the head of the sixth-year Gryffindor prefect appears in the stairwell, then disappears when he sees it's just Lupin and Black, lying on the floor of the corridor, howling with drunken laughter.

"Well, if that didn't bring Lily out, ready to curse you into next week, nothing will," Remus says after his laughter calms to soft snuffling. His sides ache and his eyes are streaming, and the ceiling, so far above their heads, seems to be spinning. He thinks that's the rum, but at Hogwarts, the ceiling actually could be moving on its own. Anti-clockwise, which is odd. He tilts his head and wonders if it has something to do with the presence of witches, but no, that’s water down the drain, and a silly Muggle superstition, to boot.

Even mesmerized by the spinning, he's all too aware of how close Sirius is -- Sirius is practically on top of him, two sets of arms and legs entangled on the cold stone floor, strands of dark hair floating over Remus's skin, tickling his nose.

Sirius turns to face him, and Remus thinks he'd only have to move half an inch, and they'd be kissing. He can feel Sirius's breath ghost over his lips, can taste the crisps and firewhisky Sirius has just been gorging on, and his heart does this weird stuttering thing in his chest, where he thinks it might stop but he can’t really be arsed about that right now. He breathes Sirius in and holds the air in his lungs, tries to will Sirius even closer. He knows it's mad to want Sirius. Sirius fancies girls, and even if he didn't, he wouldn't fancy his skinny, scarred, freakish werewolf of a friend.

But he's had enough rum to simulate madness, because he closes the infinitesimal distance between them without hesitation, and presses his lips to Sirius's without out a second thought. Sirius’s lips are warm and a little damp, and the feel of them against his own sends a shock through Remus, as if he’s been rubbing his shoes on the carpet again. Sirius’s breath hitches and his tongue slips into Remus’s mouth, and Remus thinks, _Oh god_ , because he’s wanted this for a very long time, and he can’t believe it’s actually happening. Maybe it’s like the ceiling, just one more thing at Hogwarts that _could_ be true but actually isn’t.

“Mmm, Moony, stop thinking,” Sirius murmurs. Remus feels it more than hears it, because their lips are still pressed together, but it seems like good advice as Sirius rolls on top of him.

“The ceiling is spinning,” he answers, enjoying the warm weight of Sirius’s body covering his, the way they fit together perfectly, even though the stone floor is cold and hard beneath him.

Sirius pulls back slightly, grinning maniacally. “One foot on the floor, Moony. Stops the room from spinning.”

Remus shifts slightly, bending his knees and planting his feet firmly on the floor, so Sirius is cradled between his thighs. The room stops spinning, and he sighs in relief. He doesn’t understand why putting his feet on the floor works, but it always does.

Sirius leans in and kisses him again, hot and hungry and open-mouthed, and Remus can feel the earth turn beneath him. He’s dizzy with it, and he never wants it to stop.

end


End file.
